1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ambidextrous reel assembly for simultaneously controlling cord windings of multiple kites flying in unison.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kite flying has been enjoyed as a pleasurable activity for many centuries and today still remains a widely enjoyable pastime and sport.
One limitation in the full enjoyment of such activity, however, is the difficulty involved in winding and unwinding the lite line cord. This problem in its simplest form involves the difficulty and tedium of winding or unwinding lengthy sections of line cord quickly and rapidly without snarling or tangling the line and possibly breaking the line.
Such problem in its more complex form involves the further difficulties in controlling kite operations through proper and quick manipulation of the line cord so as to achieve the desired upward and downward movement quickly or slowly as desired.
Numerous innovations for reel assemblies for kite string have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an ambidextrous reel assembly for simultaneously controlling cord windings of multiple flying kites.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,806 to Kwon teaches a reel assembly for controlling line cord winding in kite flying that includes an elongated main hand hold member adapted for controlling the winding of the reel assembly and a spool member adapted for receiving, storing, and releasing the cord. The spool member includes a plurality of secondary hand hold members extending axially with respect to the spool member. At least one support member extends radially from the central axis of the spool member for fixably mounting the secondary hand hold members spaced remotely from each other and from the axis of the spool member.
The main hand hold member extends axially through the center of the support members and remotely from the spool member. An axle extends from the main hand hold member for supporting the spool member, which is releasably locked to the axle by a clutch mechanism.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,086 to Brimmeier teaches a kite string reel device, including a reel or spool rotated manually by means of a crank handle, the reel being supported inside a box-like frame or housing, and the reel, in one design, being adjustable for handling different lengths of string, by having an adjustable sized hub.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,217 to Prentice teaches a take up device for the control of kites by multiple lines includes two control handles removably fixable to an axle such that the control lines, individually affixed to either of the handles may be simultaneously retrieved with the handles affixed to the axle.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,320 to Neal teaches a kite string reel, suitable for manual operation and also suitable for power-driven operation by reason of its adaptation for use with a cordless screwdriver having a mouth for accepting interchangeable bits. The kite string reel contains a hollow spool having two flanges. One flange is an annular ring while the other flange is a circular disc. The circular disc has a handle extending away from the spool and a bit extending inward. A removable handle is adapted to fit into the open end of the spool for manual operation or, if power-driven operation is desired, a cordless screw driver can instead be inserted.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for reel assemblies for kite string have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.